bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Izanagi Zetsubou
Strife's Review As you requested and as I promised, here's a review of his basic powers and abilities... not that they could be called basic :P I'll treat each section like I would an appearance or personality and go with the format I usually do. You know the one. Anyways, sit back and enjoy! Powers and Abilities Spiritual Energy: Damn he's got a lot of it! Love the focus you've given the air element, as well as the example of a simple pebble. Just imagine that with larger objects and... shudder. You've described the uses of his spiritual energy as well as the potential damage it can cause to even captain-level foes, which is to be expected of someone bearing an overwhelming degree of the stuff. I've got a picture in my mind that this is what Shinrei will be like when he masters his power in the long-off future, only with lightning instead of air. The lightning mention at full power is also quite justified and makes perfect sense, so nice addition. The Sen no Teno skill is also a perfect addition and allows him to do all the things mentioned in the above paragraph. Reminds me a little of my own Sousetsu Shiba and his usage of Seishin Chōwa. Physical Abilities: Four immense skills... While I know the Quadrumvirate are in a league of their own in almost everything, they do require some weaknesses, I'd imagine. With his degrees of control over his own energy its quite justified to have his strength, endurance, speed and durability labelled as immense as opposed to enhanced, and the descriptions you give only serve to further my believe that they are immense, so ignore me harping on :P The feats he can achieve, such as creating shockwaves, fighting for extended periods, shrugging off damage and reaching speeds that are quite advanced in their own right only serve to highlight his overall effectiveness as a warrior; not to mention extreme skill. I do like the way he can literally "punch" the air though, and felt that was quite the nice little addition to his arsenal. If Riki could pull off something like that, his transference skills would be quite deadly. Zanjutsu: Basically sword + strength = epic ownage on a grand scale. The only formula a Shinigami needs to wade into combat and come out as their names may suggest - a true god of death :P While short, the focus on his strength makes that understandable. Even should he fight someone of greater skill, like I'd imagine Meian or Kusaka being capable of doing, his sheer strength would more than make up for it. Its that deadly a combination. Simple + effective = awesome. Second formula a Shinigami needs :P Kidō: Njalm without his Kidō would be like a bird without wings... or feathers for that matter. I hereby dub thee Kidō Man of the BFF wiki. *I touch each of your shoulders with a sword and tap your head* Rise and be recognized! Sorry, back to the review lol. While you've said his skills are pretty much an enigma right now, you will eventually have to use his skills. Why not post some of these unique spells to demonstrate said skill and creation of unique spells so its not just a claim, you know? Hakuda: Poor blighter. He tries his hardest, yet he simply can't be allowed to be poor at anything :( While the description is sound about how he dislikes Hakuda and feels he needs to limit himself, you've left out one thing that makes the Hakuda section... well Hakuda. What's his style? Aside from leaving himself open, does he prefer flowing motions or a dirty style? Add in something like that and you'll improve the section. Even if he does hate, he will have some kind of style regardless. His genius wouldn't allow anything less :P Mental Capabilities First off, I don't see why this shouldn't be listed in the above part like it is with everyone else. Mental capabilities are still an ability and a trait of an individuals abilities, so it really should go in there. But I'll leave it at that and move onto the individual parts. Genius and Growth Rate: They're pretty much the same thing, so I'll cover them together. The child genius makes me think again of Shinrei, though that's merely because they're both considered as such. The advanced growth rate is something that works well in some articles, while in others it simply makes them look awful - or as an excuse to be like Ichigo. The same holds true for Child genius, only with Toshiro instead of Ichigo. The truth of the matter is that there will always be those who outshine others in everything they set their mind to - a prodigy born once a generation, if you will. Izanagi fits the latter point I made to a tee, in that he's a prodigy - a rare occurrence. He's so skilled he holds himself back to stop perfection and excellence (his Hakuda), while he still achieves a level of skill that outshines most he meets. I've got no problem with either of the sections, 'cause its a real-life thing and well worked into the article. Intellect: His intellect is high, yet he doesn't manipulate people with it like so many others would in a similar situation. That in itself speaks volumes about him, though if he is bored because of the speed at which he masters things, he should really take up manipulation as a hobby >_< Might give the poor blighter something to do with his time. This backs up the points I made above, so again I've got no problems or observations except that he needs a hobby :P Perception: Detailed tactics during battle? Ability to spot weaknesses and adapt to a situation? Seems everyone can do this nowadays, yet at the end of the day its simply words on the page if you can't translate that into a match or RP. I know you plan in a battle, 'cause I've had RP's against you to warrant me saying that you qualify as one of the few who place enough detail in your posts to actually show off your characters intellect in an RP. Koukishi, Sei, Raze, Void, I'd like to think myself and you do this regularly in a match to warrant the addition in the article; so well done on being able to actually show this off to a realistic degree. His senses and replication are also quite the neat addition to the article and character, which again coincides with his advanced growth rate and genius-level of intellect and growth as a child. Air Manipulation And the true scope of his spiritual energy becomes apparent. The high versatility these skills offer are quite the neat addition and one that should not be taken lightly. I know lightning serves a fair amount of uses during any situation, and detail you've added is also what myself as a reader wants to see when he reads an article. Weather manipulation which this could very well be seen as stepping into is a nice power that a few have tried to use in the past, the most recent I know of being Raze with his Yuri Satonaka. The detail makes reviewing it tough, though, so yes I'm blaming you for that :P Only joking, pal. Moving on. Lightning Generation: The creation, use, application and indeed drawbacks are nicely highlighted and integrated into the paragraph to give it everything one needs in a power. The fact it surrounds his body makes it ideal for both a defense and offense should he close the distance - much like Kenji's own lightning prowess. And the fact it eats of his energy to sustain is yet another drawback that makes it realistic to use. Congrats on that pal. Ice Blocks and Breathe: Sooooo, he can freeze your mustache off in a pinch? Remind me never to met him. I like my face fuzz, thank you very much :P Anyways, the use and creation I have no problems with, nor the damage caused. Ice can be quite annoying to be hit with, even if its only lightly. A snowball fight at Christmas soon taught me that when I got hit with a piece of ice in a place that god only intended to be treated nicely. Not recommended. Almost killed my brother afterwards. The ice breathe he can exude from his frigid maw is quite the handy power at close range - or to cause some serious frostbite. Reminds me of Suitai Shiba in a way, though he doesn't breathe ice. The two sections are well-written and flow, so nicely done. Twisters and Tornadoes: As the tornadoes are simple larger and more powerful versions of the twisters, I'll do these two together. The fact he can utilize the twisters in battle - even if it does limit how many - makes for quite the potent defensive. The enemy would be that busy fighting the powerful winds to pay attention to their surroundings, making it easier for Izanagi to lob the head from their shoulders. And when the tornadoes are in use, they'd be paying a lot more attention to the surroundings, 'cause lets face, they might very well get whacked with a cow blowing past in the not-so-gentle breeze :P Just like the Twister film lol. Anyways, the use and application of this is quite obvious - destroy as much as you can to draw your enemies attention, which it does quite successfully I might add. Storms: Kenji have any bearing on this? Regardless, in payment for its great strength, it makes him quite open as a result. He can barely defend himself, he needs to remain stationary and it requires tremendous concentration. A well placed attack that can cut through winds for example may very well be enough to severely harm him when he uses this technique; but the powers offered more than outweigh the risk. He can chose the area in which to subjugate to the greatest amount of the weather conjured, making it all the more deadly. You've made yourself some interesting skills here, pal. My hats off to ya. Unusual Abilities Habetsubetsuni: Basically your Aizen-killer, eh? Anyways, it wouldn't dispel all illusions. I can think of one that would be still effect him, should they ever met. Kentaro's ability to use his mental skills to effect the foes mind directly, without the need for spiritual energy. While his genius intellect would limit it, it wouldn't be fully negated. But the description you've given is solid and the skill itself incredibly useful. You've also given it realistic drawbacks in that it requires quite the degree of spiritual energy to utilize - meaning as the fight drags on, the more he'll become susceptible to illusions and such. Kyohi: So if he was facing Kenji for example, he could negate his ability to conjure his own lightning? Or prevent say, Kusaka, from using his Rei Furashuu. This skill could effectively punch a pretty big hole in whatever strategy the opponent was using at the time, forcing them to adapt and think. Its a neat little skill, but you've left something out. How does he go about applying it? Is it merely conscious? Or does it require physical contact? Overall His skills are certainly impressive and worth noting if someone were to face him. Its easy enough to say that hes in a league of his own in almost everything he turns his hand to, and thats quite clear in the article itself. One thing I do suggest though is combining his wind powers with the actual ice created to form a blizzard. Might seem simple, but visibility can make all the difference. He could hide away, remove his foes hope of winning but-by-bit and the cruelly end them. Anyways, that's my overlook on his actual powers and abilities as you asked, dude. The points flow and compliment one another quite well, so nicely done on an impressive skill set :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC)